


stars shining bright above you

by docbloom



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic af, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docbloom/pseuds/docbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam cries, a lot. Nigel will tell you that he didn’t cry, but then again Nigel’s always been a liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars shining bright above you

**Author's Note:**

> it's my goal to write at least one kid fic for each of my ships bc even though i have little to no experience with babies At All i still really fucking like kid fics okay.
> 
> not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> title comes from dream a little dream of me which was stuck in my head while writing bc, ya know, ~stars~
> 
> (i know, how original of me)

She has Adam’s eyes _._

 

That’s the first thing Nigel notices when he holds his baby girl for the first time in his arms. When she stares up at him, eyes alight and bewildered, he knows that look, he sees it every time he takes Adam out into the field behind their house to watch the stars.

 

-

 

“I hope she has your eyes.” Nigel tells him, propped up on one elbow in their bed, caressing Adam’s swollen stomach.

 

“I hope that’s all she gets from me.” Adam says, carefully avoiding Nigel’s eyes.

 

_They’ve had this conversation a million times since Adam told him he was pregnant. The first few weeks were spent crying on the bathroom floor, partly out of violent morning sickness, partly because Adam was absolutely terrified of the baby ending up like him._

_It broke Nigel’s heart, which was not an easy thing to do, seeing his darling so scared, those beautiful thunderstorm eyes welling with tears at the thought of disappointing his alpha._

_But how could he? Nigel thought. No other omega could ever give him something as beautiful and precious as this baby, he’d begin, curling around Adam on the cold tile floor. The baby could come out with three eyes and four arms and Nigel would still be the happiest alpha in the world._

_At this point, Adam would sniffle and tell him how improbable that would be, burrowing into Nigel’s embrace. Nigel would just laugh and kiss his forehead, because of course, his darling was always right._

 

“I hope she has your eyes, and your passion, and I hope she really fucking like mac and cheese, because that’s the only goddamn thing I know how to make.” Nigel says, leaning down and mouthing kisses onto his tummy, making Adam blush and squirm.

 

-

Now Nigel watches his omega sleep, tired as all hell probably. The labor lasted for five hours, which apparently is a little on the shorter side, but it felt like an eternity.

 

Adam had woken him up at one twenty four in the morning, clutching his stomach, eyes wide with fear. Nigel, for all his experience with blood and guts, went absolutely white as a sheet when he woke up to Adam crying, his water broken in their bed.

 

He thought he was supposed to be the strong one, the big strong alpha mate, but he absolutely crumbled listening to his mate cry every time a contraction hit.

 

But, for all his moaning and sobbing, Adam had done it, nearly broken Nigel’s fucking hand in the process, but he did it nonetheless.

 

And Nigel couldn’t be prouder.

 

-

 

The morning after, or rather, later that afternoon, Nigel awakes to the soft coos of his mate, blinking from the chair next to the bed to find Adam propped up in the hospital bed, whispering gently to their pup as she suckled from Adam’s breast.

 

Nigel could still see Adam’s distended stomach, this time empty, taking a moment to mourn its eventual loss. There is nothing more arousing to an alpha than an omega pregnant with their child.

 

 _Adam lays back on the bed, shirt rucked up, knees hanging over the edge of the bed. Nigel is kneeling on the floor in front of the bed, between his mate’s spread legs, rough hands running over Adam’s thighs over his pants._  
  
  
  
_Adam’s stomach is just beginning to form into a well-rounded bump._

_Nigel can’t keep his hands off it._

_“Fucking look at you, baby.”_

_Adam hums contently; purring as Nigel smooth’s his hand across his abdomen, warm lips brushing his navel._

_“So full with my child. I can’t wait to see you get bigger.” Nigel says, voice brimming with desire, hands moving quickly to divest Adam of his slacks._

  
  
_“Nigel,” Adam says breathlessly as he’s bared for his mate._

_“Tell me what you need, darling.”_

  
  
_“I, I want your mouth, your fingers, your-” Adam’s voice hitches helplessly as Nigel arranges his legs over his shoulders, leaning in to lick hot and wet against Adam’s leaking hole. Slick, coating his chin._

_“This what you want, huh? You’re gonna be fucking insatiable, aren’t you? I can just see you now, heavy with my child, still begging for my knot, begging for another breeding. Is that what you want, darling?”_

_Adam whimpers, an arm thrown across his eyes. He nods, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, one fist clenching at the white sheets of their bed._

_“Sing for me, little songbird.”_

“Look at you two.” Nigel starts, startling Adam, who’d been so wrapped up in his daughter that he didn’t _even_ notice his mate had awoken. “My entire fucking world, right here in this room, you know that right?”

 

Adam blushed, ducking his head bashfully. “I do.”

 

“Good.”

 

“But you shouldn’t swear in front of the baby.”

 

Nigel snorts. “It’ll be awhile before she can actually understand what I’m saying babe.”

 

“I know, but it’d make me feel better.” Well that settles that. No more fucking cursing for him.  
  
  
  
“Alright, love.”

 

Adam smiles at him, before returning to their daughter. She had finished eating, now simply staring off into nothing, opening and closing her tiny little mouth, making the smallest of noises.

 

“Did you see?” Nigel asks.

 

“See what?”

 

“Her eyes. They’re yours.”

 

“Nigel, most Caucasian babies start off with blue eyes, they could darken in the next few months…”

 

“I hope they fu, I mean, I hope they don’t. They’re absolutely gorgeous. She’s got stars in her eyes, baby.”

 

Adam looks down at her, blue eyes fluttering all around the room. After a few moments he finally says, “I think I understand what you mean.”

 

-

 

When Adam had told Nigel he was pregnant, the first thing Nigel did was buy them a house, a real house, in the country.

 

Well, _technically_ , the first thing he did was pass the fuck out, but no one needs to know that.

 

They aren’t far from the city, settled just outside the big apple, in Connecticut. The house is nice and secluded, with a big back yard, canopied by trees, but not too many. Nigel specifically requested a house with a lovely view of the sky. There’s even a little pond nearby.

 

The dining room is mostly windows, and when they sit down to eat dinner, Adam always faces the window to watch the sun set, and the stars appear.

 

-

 

He tells Adam to pick the name. Nigel’s never been any good with names. The only thing he’d ever named in his entire life was the stray cat that lived behind their apartment building back in New York. He’d named the ugly fucker One Eye, because well, the fucker _did_ only have one eye.

 

Adam religiously reads every baby book, pours over every name, and grimaces every time he suggests a name to Nigel, only to find that he’d fucked some girl with the same name.

 

It isn’t until Adam’s thirty-three weeks; curled into Nigel’s side on the porch swing out back, watching the stars, that they finally pick a name.

 

“Tell me about that one.” Nigel says, pointing to a brightly lit star settled against the black night sky.

 

“That’s Alpheratz. It’s part of the Andromeda constellation.”

 

“I think I’ve heard of that before.”

 

“Probably, it’s one of the most popular myths in Greek mythology.”

 

“She was a princess or something wasn’t she?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Nigel hums, rolling the name around in his head.  
  
  
  
“Andromeda.”

 

“Is there anything else you want to know?”

 

“I think that’s what we should name her.” Nigel replies after a brief moment of silence.

 

Adam lifts his head to look into Nigel’s eyes. “Really?”

 

“Well yeah, she’s our little fucking princess ain’t she? And I sure as fuck haven’t had sex with anyone named Andromeda.”

 

“You’re being serious.”

 

“Of course, love.”

 

Adam surges forward and kisses him, hot and demanding, clambering into Nigel’s lap, despite his heavily pregnant belly.

 

Nigel’s hands roughly grip his waist, cock hardening rapidly at the feel of his mate’s stomach against his.

 

“I love you.” Adam says as they break for air, Nigel peppering kisses down his jaw, to his neck.

 

“Fuck, I love you too, baby.” Hands reaching up to tangle in Adam’s curls.

 

-

 

They end up calling her Andi, Andromeda being somewhat of a mouthful.

 

Her first word is dada. Her second is something that sounds like “fuck”. Adam looks horrified and Nigel dissolves into a fit of laughter. Andi smiles and begins babbling incoherently, pleased to have pulled such a delightful reaction from her papa.

 

Her eyes stay galaxy blue as she gets older, but her hair grows long and ashen blonde, mouth curling into Nigel’s cruel grin. Nigel marvels at each freckle that appears on her skin, watching Adam make constellations on her arm with a washable marker as she giggles about how it tickles.

 

They take camping trips once a month in the backyard; they roast hot dogs over a fire while Adam pulls Andi onto his shoulders, pointing out stars and planets. The night usually ends with Andi and Nigel trying to outdo each other with scary stories, all good and fun until a week later Andi tip toes into Nigel and Adam’s room and wedges her way in between them, claiming papa’s story gave her nightmares, but she wasn’t scared of course, she just wanted to make sure the monster didn’t come for daddy or papa. Adam glares at Nigel over the top of his daughter’s head while Nigel has the audacity to look sheepish.

 

Her favorite color is yellow, like the sun, she says, it’s her favorite star.

 

It’s undeniable that looks wise she takes after Nigel, but as he watches her grow; he notices more of Adam in her. Her hunger for knowledge, sitting quietly on the couch with Adam as he rattles off information that Nigel could never even hope to understand, nodding along at just the right moments.

 

But sometimes, she can be a little hell raiser, just like her old man.

 

_“She’s gonna be an alpha, I know it.”_

_“She gave a child a black eye, Nigel.”_

_“Yeah well, the little punk probably deserved it.”_

_“She’s suspended for a week, we can’t take this lightly Nigel, she’s so smart, I don’t want to see it go to waste.”_

_“Afraid she’ll end up like me? I got suspended more than a few fucking times when I was her age.”_

_“No, no, of course not, that is not at all what I meant Nigel…” Adam says helplessly, beginning to hyperventilate._

_“Whatever, just let me have five minutes alone with her, yeah?”_

_Adam takes a deep breath. “Okay.”_

_Nigel finds her in her room, reading the book Adam gave her last Christmas about black holes._

_He sits next to her on her bed, watching her close the book and set it aside._

_“Want to tell me what the f, what the hell happened today?”_

_“No.” Eight years old and she’s already stubborn like him too._

_“Did he at least deserve it?”_

_“Yes.” She looks down at her hand, bandaged. This is exactly what Nigel would’ve thought a child of his would’ve looked like, all bloody knuckles and pigtails._  
  
  
  
_“I believe you.”_

_“He said there was something wrong with daddy. He called him mean names, said I was lucky I wasn’t a freak like him.” She finally admits, and it makes Nigel seethe, but also thrum with pride at his little girl._

_He remembers taking her to get tested a few years back, hands rubbing circles on Adam’s back as they waited for the doctor to give them the results on whether or not Andi would be like Adam, whether she would have Asperger’s._

 

_Adam cried when they told him she didn’t have it, Nigel just held him, not caring either way, he would’ve loved her just the same, but he knows how much it meant to Adam to give him a healthy pup, so he’s glad Adam doesn’t have to worry about it anymore._

 

-

 

She wears a yellow cardigan over a fluffy white dress at their wedding, if one could even call it that, four years after she’s born. It’s at the courthouse, and her hair is in ribbons as she stands between her daddy and her papa, holding both their hands. When they’re finally allowed to kiss each other, Nigel lifts her up and they each kiss her cheek before finally leaning in to kiss each other.

 

She’s wearing a yellow cardigan when she tells Adam, whose hair is greying and face has a little more lines on it, that she got the job at NASA.

 

Adam cries, a lot. Nigel will tell you that he didn’t cry, but then again Nigel’s always been a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu over @ alanablocm.tumblr.com


End file.
